Family's Worth
by Ramica
Summary: A family dealing with their own traumas,are being hunted and it is up to the turtle family to free them from their past, even though it means endangering their own family to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Family's Worth **

**Rated: T -**some violence, sexual relations hinted or talked about but that is all.

**Summary: **A family, dealing with their own traumas, are being hunted and it is up to the turtle family to free them totally from their past, even though it means endangering their own family to do so.

**Chapter One - Chance meeting. **

She knew she had to get to safety, the hunter who had stalked them for the last week or so was closing in fast, her hand gripped her son's hand keeping him at a run that was almost too fast and too much for the seven year old to keep up with.

Her mate managed to open a portal, "Rhanna go!" He ordered briskly and turned to face their pursuer.

Rhanna slowed a little glancing back over her shoulder, not wishing to leave her mate behind but she knew she had to keep their son safe she whimpered low in her throat before diving through the portal and paused in shock, her eyes growing wide at the sight of where they were.

In other worlds they had run to, in their desperate attempt to break free they had not yet stumbled upon any large cities, but she had never seen a city of this size before, it seemed to stretch forever, and though they stood on the roof of one building taller buildings reached up around them, lights in windows shining like small beacons.

Rhanna, had no fear of heights, but she was afraid that they were trapped here on the roof easy prey for the one who was after them. "Cadak, help me find a way down. There has to be a way down." she said, releasing her hold on the boy's arm. "Hurry, Arak, where are you," she moaned as she also began to search for a way to get off the roof top.

Arak came through the portal just as it was starting to close, he saw his mate and smiled but quickly inquired, "Where's the boy?"

"Here," peeped a small quiet voice off in the shadows, " See stairs down." he said, pointing over the edge of the building while warily watching Arak and Rhanna.

"Good boy Cadak," Rhanna praised him with a smile. "Arak let us get down and find a safe place to rest, even for just a little bit. We also need some food," she said they hadn't eaten in over a day and she wanted to get something at least for Cadak, for she and her mate could manage a little longer without food. "Then maybe we can use the portal to get somewhere safer."

Arak shook his head and sighed, " The one who hunts us destroyed the portal device I had, we are stuck here now Rhanna, we will have to find a place somewhere here. You go down first Rhanna we will keep Cadak between us," he ordered.

Rhanna winced slightly, without that device they would have less places to run too, and as their pursuer had found them on other worlds he was bound to find them here too, eventually. About the only thing they could do was put distance between them and the one who hunted them.

Cadak silently obeyed, when it was his turn to go down, he asked no questions, voiced no complaint and made no protest of any kind, though he was tired and hungry he was quick to heed any order, or instruction given to him.

Once all of them were safely on the ground Arak glanced around at the litter strewn alley. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. " I don't know where there is any place we can rest, and since we have no idea where we are or what kind of beings might be here. It may be best for us to stick close to the shadows, at least until we are a little more sure of things."

He smiled at his mate, which turned to a slight scowl as he looked at Cadak. " Stay close to us, and don't wander. If you get separated we may not have time to look for you," he remarked in an abrupt manner.

Cadak merely nodded and said "yes, sir."

Arak seemed satisfied with his response slowly turned and moved off doing his best to stay close to shadows, away from busy streets with heavy traffic. He kept his body tense, knowing that the hunter might find them again and that this was only a reprieve for him and his family.

XXX

The four turtles leapt from rooftop to rooftop high over the city streets, unseen by the people who bustled and hustled through and around the streets below. Mike put on a burst of speed, leapt and flipped with ease then using as much stealth as possible, neared his brother, he reached out with one hand to pull on the red bandanna tails.

Raph, who had many years of dealing with his good natured brother's shenanigans, turned his head to the side, away from Mike, while raising his hand to slap Mike's away, he did this without even breaking stride.

Mike laughed, dodging the strike with ease. Leo smiled, well aware of the antics that were going on between the two, night patrols just weren't for keeping the city safe, it was a way to hone their skills and release pent up energy from being cooped in the lair.

Leo didn't mind the games, he knew how necessary they were, and he was also fully aware that Raph and Mike usually had a lot more energy to burn then he or Don had. All Leo really expected, was that when it was time to get serious, that his brothers - his team- were quick to heed his words.

Even though they were well above street level where most trouble happened, he and his brothers had such keen senses they were able to hear, see or smell, anything that felt off. Not to mention, that they were very aware of the city rhythms, anything that felt off most likely needed to be looked into.

While racing across one roof top Don suddenly paused in his stride, the purple masked ninja scowled and cocked his head. Keeping his voice low he called out to Leo, "Wait! Hold up, I think I heard something."

Leo aborted a jump he'd been about to make, nodding his head in acknowledgement he turned back towards where Don was. He kept his own senses alert trying to see if he could detect anything to support or deny Don's claim.

Mike and Raph quickly stopped their game of push- shove and other antics, they had also heard Don's call and knew it was time to get serious, settle down and get ready to take care of business.

The four brothers made their way to the edge of the building, and looked down into the alley below.

Though it was an alley with little lighting it was easy to make out five silhouetted shapes below, four were larger and bigger, ringing the fifth being who looked quite small - probably no more then a child.

"Grab hold of em now" they heard one gruff voice waft up from below.

Don shook his head sympathetically, even as he and his brothers descended quickly, each of them picking just one of the bullies as a target to strike. Don wondered if the child was a run away, or just a kid who had snuck out for some fun and now was about to pay for it, '_or the kid might, if we weren't here.'_

Don focused on his target, and through body motions and where he was moving the others knew exactly who Don had picked for his strike. The brother's strike was simultaneously.

It took a short time before the thugs had all been knocked unconscious and sprawled about the ground, but the child had scrambled towards a dumpster and was now heading around it.

Don who was closest went to grab the child as he ducked around the dumpster he noted something odd, not quite human - perhaps, but the boy's sharp heavy breathing and a soft whimper as he was pulled away from the dumpster.

"Hold on kid, it's ok we won't hurt you. Just stay all right?" Don turned the child to get a better look, at the child who he figured to be around six maybe.

The child stopped struggling standing still, his mouth was open slightly allowing more air to enter. Don gasped the child, wasn't human. In fact the boy who stood there was the farthest thing from human.

It's head and face was similar to their own, but the boy did have a longer nose and mouth, more lizard like really. He had dark green scales, and about a two foot and a half long tail that flickered a little behind him. The child was dressed in a pair of dirty thin pants that seemed to be more holes then pants, and his forked tongue kept flickering out of his mouth much like a snakes.

"You're a lizard," Don stated, noting bruises, and other injuries both old and new on the child's body.

"Kaa'shan," the boy replied.

Don had no idea if Kaa'shan was the boys name or if it was something else he was trying to get across.

Mike grinned, "Aw he's a cute kid!"

"Yeah, and look at those marks on him." Leo scowled darkly, he and his brothers had seen many crimes of all kinds when patrolling the street and the ones that seemed the worse to them was, any crime that hurt a child, for they were true innocents.

"Who ever hurt him needs a good lesson." Raph snarled, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists, he was all for taking the child back to the lair with them.

"Let my son **GO!"**

Raph whirled to see a female lizard on a ladder over head she scrambled down fast, the female was around five seven in height, she wore a dark blue dress that once might have been elegant but was now torn, and stained. She had a four foot long tail and her colouring was a medium grass green.

She lashed her tail out at Raphael who was the closest to her. Raph curled his lip and moved fast, catching hold of her tail in one swift move and refused to let go of the weapon she was trying to use. "Look lady, we haven't hurt **your **son. Which is more then what I can say for you."

The boy looked at the female, "Sorry, sorry. I did as you say." He trembled slightly and his eyes went wide with fright.

Leo and Mike sensed the boy's sudden fear, and his actions spoke louder then words. The boy was obviously expecting some form of repercussion. Mike's body tensed and his eyes narrowed, their father Splinter, had always taught them to treat females with respect and dignity. There were times when some exceptions had to be made, and Mike felt that this was one of those times.

Leo reached out and touched Mike's arm, not willing to let Mike jump in and do something that he might regret later. He heard, nor sensed any deceit in the female lizard's next words.

"I have **never **hurt Cadak!" she insisted firmly. Her tone was clearly offended at the very allegation that she would harm her child, in any way.

Don still wasn't sure and kept a comforting hold on the boy,he whispered in the child's ear " It's all right no one will hurt you, I promise you."

Leo looked around the alley, knowing it wasn't safe to stay in the alley for much longer spoke up " It's not safe here, I feel we are being watched. Let's go up where we can talk more freely." He didn't add that he also wanted to be higher up, where it might be easier to see any danger coming their way.

"My mate Arak is watching," the female replied.

Don raised an eye ridge at the female's words how could her mate, let her come down instead of him. What kind of guy, would do that? _'Maybe, it is Cadak's father who is the problem'_ Don mused to himself.

"Then let us go up and say hello to Arak," Leo declared.

The female lizard sighed and relented, slowly the four turtles and the two lizards climbed up the fire escape ladder to the rooftops.

A large almost seven foot tall lizard, his dark green forest colouration of scales was marked by red lines here or there, his tail was a little over four foot in length. He snapped his tail like a whip and his eyes narrowed, frills along side his neck rose and one frill that ran along the back of his head also rose in display looking like a strange Mohawk. He was dressed in a tattered soiled vest, and grubby pants.

"Rhanna, you should not have gone down there and risked all of us getting captured."

The female, hissed and curled her lip at the male, " I could not leave our son there."

Arak huffed, crossing his arms over his chest "He's not our son Rhanna."

Leo scowled realizing there was much going on here that they didn't know or could even begin to understand. "Perhaps we can discuss that later," he hinted kindly, " for now let us introduce ourselves, I'm Leonardo called Leo by my brothers, and my brothers are Donatello known as Don, Michelangelo who we call Mike and Raphael or Raph."

" I am Arak, my kindred mate is Rhanna, and Cadak."

Rhanna snapped our tail, "Our son, we adopted him recently, he had no other family."

Arak did not dispute Rhanna's interruption "We came here and we are stuck here. We are a species known as Kaa'shans and we have no way to get back to our home world. We need safety, a place to rest and food."

Leo nodded at Arak's words " Look, this world is not safe for the like of those who are different from most the population of our world. Even I and my brothers, must be extremely careful around the people of this world. For the most part we stay hidden."

He paused and looked at the three lizard humanoids, " It will be daylight soon and it isn't wise to be here during the day, at night we have more freedom. For your safety for now I suggest you come back to our home, there you can rest and eat and we can figure out where to go from there."

This was not an offer Leo, was in the habit of making. People they helped if injured were dropped off at the hospitals, crooks were often left where the police were sure to find them. But it was clear these Kaa'shans would be too noticeable up above, nor could they be left alone if any authority found them, they may look further and find other things that should not be in the city. While Leo found what he heard suspicious, and he did not know how well this family could be trusted, he knew that he could not just leave them alone either. Besides it would be easier to learn what was truly going on if they were close by.

Arak's words of being captured made Leo think that they might belong to a lab or something similar and the fact Cadak had been adopted also might play into that, they could have taken the boy from such a place. It was at least a possibility.

Arak glanced at Rhanna, wondering what his mate would want. They had been running for so long and if this world was so dangerous then, perhaps it might be wiser to trust these four turtles. Yet, they had been through so much recently, Arak felt very strongly that it could be a trap. Everything seemed to be a trap.

Rhanna nodded, "We need it. Cadak needs it. Besides, they gave us a choice Arak."

Arak glanced at Cadak who was still staying close to the turtles, he gave a faint smile at the boy. "Very well. For now we will go with you."

TBC


	2. Don't say the M word

**Family's Worth **

Rated T- violence and sexual relations talked/hinted at.

**Chapter Two -** Don't say the M word

The turtles lead the way down to the sewer though Don and Raph seemed to stick to the rear of the group ensuring that there was no problems, at least Rhanna and Arak did not seem to question it.

When Leo headed down into the sewers Rhanna paused, it smelled awful down there and she flinched pulling back. Arak came behind her wrapping an arm about her middle, " It has been awhile since we've been in such a bad place," He remarked. Inwardly though, he had to wonder if that meant that the one who hunted them might be thrown off, " the smell ought to destroy anything."

Rhanna smiled and nodded gathering her courage she descended down into the murky shadows below. There was water in the bottom of the sewer pipes, showing that there must have been rain recently.

Once everyone was below they moved off. Cadak stayed close to Rhanna but he stumbled on something under the water and just about fell in the sludge and slimy liquid, only Mike reached out righting him.

"Poor kid, you must be tired. I can carry you." Mike offered with a warm gentle smile.

Rhanna was about to insist that he do no such thing, but there was something about the orange masked turtles grin, and the way his eyes seemed to be filled with concern that she managed to nod, "It's okay Cadak."

Mike picked up the boy, who yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Mike noted that the boys arms and legs looked quite muscled for his age as if the child worked out often. "You just rest and I'll carry you home."

Cadak wrapped one arm around the turtle's neck and laid his head down giving into the call of sleep, like most children he had no problem sleeping anywhere.

Arak tried to pay attention to the path they took, but the sewer pipes looked all very much the same to him, and they took so many turns here or there that he wasn't sure if they were going left, right, up, down or sideways for that matter. Even his forked tongue brought him little useful information to work from or with.

He had no idea that the turtles were taking a very circuitous route through the sewers on purpose to throw them off and disorient them a little. No stranger should be able to find their home easily, it was part of what had kept them alive this long.

They had travelled for some time under the streets, by way of the sewer system before coming across the tell tale signs that the turtles knew meant they were getting closer to home, again these signs were not easy for an outsider to detect. Nor were any of the security systems, easy to see - one pretty much had to know where to look and know what it was they were looking for to know if they were on the right track.

Finally, a bit of a brick wall seemed to slide back a little and behind it lay a dry area that was the turtle's home. The scent of incense and candles burned, there was a large open section that was clearly a living room with a battered torn couch, a couple of chairs, some tables and small rugs or mats.

In one of the chairs watching television was an old rat, his hair growing grey in places, a walking stick propped near his reclining chair, his dark eyes though seemed bright and clear. He wore a robe around his body, and turned his head, "Welcome home my sons," he greeted the four turtles. If he was surprised to see the three bipedal lizard beings with his sons he made no comment, though his whiskers did twitch ever so slightly. " You have brought home guests I see."

"Yes, Master" Leonardo replied bowing respectfully.

Arak's tail slapped sharply " **Master?" **He hissed his body tensed and the frills he displayed on first seeing the turtles rose again now in sheer anger and indignation. "Rhanna grab Cadak, we are not staying!"

Cadak woke from the shout and whimpered, slightly at the call.

"Wait hold on, calm down" Mike protested as Rhanna grabbed Cadak from his arms, he released the boy simply because he did not want Cadak to become a tug of war rope. Besides Rhanna was the child's mother.

Splinter sensed anger, fear and more coming from the three, if anything it seemed Leonardo's greeting had sent the lizards into a sheer flight or fight panic mode.

" Look, you are free to go whenever you wish," Splinter spoke up calmly and soothingly. " And my sons can take you back above ground if that is truly what you desire."

"We do!" Arak snapped, he shot a scathing look to Don and Raph, who still stood behind them as if waiting for them to get past.

"You'll get lost down here if you go on your own," Don warned them. "What is your problem, you came willingly it was your choice, we offered you our hospitality but if you don't want it then just say so."

"You said _nothing_ about a Master!" Rhanna accused her tail swishing irritably.

Leo blinked wondering why the Kaa'shan family were so concerned about that.

Cadak squirmed in Rhanna's arms and looked over at Master Splinter, "Sorry, sorry Master." the boy piped he kept squirming so frantically Rhanna was forced to put him down or drop him. Cadak almost instantly went over and dropped in a low submissive bow before Splinter's chair. "Forgive Master." The boy shook slightly and his short tail moved constantly.

The four turtles stared at the small boy and looked then at one another with equal looks of astonishment and uncertainty.

Splinter sighed realizing that the word Master struck a very strong negative chord with this family. He looked at the child who cowered in fear in front of him and Splinter felt a great deal sympathy for the boy wash over him, " It is all right child you are forgiven, you have done no wrong." Splinter soothed, Cadak looked up uncertainly.

Splinter smiled, gently " My sons call me that because I have mastered a form of fighting arts which, I taught them to keep them safe. But as I can see that the word has strong negative connections for you, we will forego that title and stick with the word Sensei which means teacher, for your comfort." He looked at each of his sons to ensure that they understood this ruling of his. " I sense you are tired and been through a great deal perhaps we can help you."

Rhanna went over and kneeled by Cadak, hugging the boy and pulling him into her arms. She spoke in another language soothing the child and trying to comfort him and while she heard Splinter's words she still wanted out of here **now**.

"Please, you are still welcome to stay as our guests and at least rest till the night time when you can leave, at least then it will be safer for your family." Splinter suggested, as if sensing Rhanna's thoughts.

Arak's frills lowered, he knew in their present condition they could not go far, or do much and sooner or later hunger and exhaustion would end up with them caught. The rat's words were soothing enough and if he was a true Master then he seemed to be at least a decent one- and he doubted such beings existed. "We will stay for one night." he permitted.

He walked over and gave a bold look at Splinter as he helped Rhanna to her feet. Cadak just huddled close to Rhanna, a terrified look on his face as he clung to her.

Raph snorted as if he expected the family to change their minds yet again somewhere along the line.

After Rhanna, Arak and Cadak had been introduced to the elderly rat he looked their way. "So you may feel more at ease I will tell you our story, and perhaps you can share yours later." Splinter offered.

" If you don't mind Sensei, I'll go in the kitchen and get some food made. I'm hungry and I'm sure our guests wouldn't mind a bite of um breakfast." Mike stated.

Splinter nodded, " Bring out a bowl of fruit for the time being my son, and perhaps some fresh tea would be good."

Mike nodded before departing and heading into the kitchen, on the table sat a wooden bowl of fruit, a couple apples, bananas, oranges and grapes. He carried the bowl out to the living room and set it down on the coffee table where it was easily reached. Mike couldn't fail to notice Cadak's eyes lock onto the bowl of fruit, the turtle could have sworn the young boy was about ready to drool like a Pavlovian dog. "Go on, help yourselves. I'll be back with the tea when it's ready."

Cadak though looked towards Splinter as if seeking his permission. Splinter nodded, " Eat, that is what it is there for."

Cadak took a banana and bit it without peeling it, munching at the mouthful happily. Raph snickered but a look from Splinter quickly caused the red masked ninja to fall silent. Leonardo shook his head.

" Hey, don't eat the peel. Here take the yellow part off, give it here Cadak and I'll show you." Leo spoke up, doing his best to keep any hint of amusement from his face.

Reluctantly, the boy handed over the fruit a sad look on his face, but he watched as Leo peeled the fruit and handed it back to him, " there just that part is eatable."

"Thank you" the boy peeped before taking a fresh bite.

Rhanna and Arak also helped themselves to some of the fruit. But they were more aware of the peels on things and did not make the same mistake as their son had.

Splinter told them the story of their mutation, interrupted only slightly when Mike brought in the tea, and for Cadak a large glass of apple juice to drink. Cadak grinned wide, he couldn't recall being treated ever so good anywhere. In his child mind the good fruit and Splinter's kind words was more than enough to make the boy ready to stay.

Splinter continued on with his tale about their mutation Rhanna and Arak listened in silence especially to certain aspects such as how they would be viewed or treated in the world above.

By the time Splinter had finished his tale their was an incredible aroma wafting into the room from the kitchen.

"Smells like Mike has breakfast ready and I'm hungry," Raph said rising from his seat. "Best git there fast before Mikey, eats all of it on us."

Splinter got up from his chair and gestured to the three Kaa'shans " Come join us for breakfast."

Rhanna and Arak got up, nodding. "Lets go eat Cadak."

Cadak blinked a puzzled look on his face, they had eaten they had fruit and it had been very good too. But with no complaint and the knowledge of being called to come the boy followed after.

They headed into the kitchen where Mike had the table set, there was eggs, bacon and French toast. Coffee was ready for those who might want it, and there was juice, tea for Splinter or others who may desire it and there was one place that had a glass of chocolate milk.

"It smells delicious" Rhanna said.

"Thank you, here Cadak little buddy, come sit at this spot." Mike gestured to the area where the chocolate milk had been placed. "and help yourself to anything you like."

Rhanna sat close to where Cadak was and dished up a plate for the boy. She didn't want to give him too much for she knew that such good food might make him sick, especially as he wasn't used to it.

Mike grinned "How does he like his French toast, most of our family likes it with just a bit of syrup - Sensei doesn't have much of a sweet tooth so he may have some peanut butter and jam. But me, aw can't go wrong with a little icing sugar topped off with syrup."

Don shook his head, " I'm surprised half your teeth haven't rotted out from the sugar and junk you eat Mike."

Rhanna chuckled at the exchange while watching the boys and Splinter get their food ready. Leo, Don and Splinter seemed to take only a little bit while Raph and Mike piled their plates quite a bit but there was still enough for their guests. Rhanna put a little syrup onto Cadak's toast.

The boy blinked in surprise, so much food, all for him he couldn't believe it. He stared at the food for a moment as if not sure where to start on it, he glanced around nervously seeing others eating the food, but not sure if he should touch what was before him or not.

"Eat up Cadak." Arak said, "Or at least try some of the food."

Cadak nodded " Yes, Arak." He said before starting to eat the food, he focused on the meat first, which happened to be a very rare treat for him.

Mike sat down to join them and he chuckled as he saw the boy packing away the food at a good pace. "Slow down and enjoy it and there is more if you want it."

Rhanna helped herself to the food, she ate a bit of food and found it to be good, flavourful and satisfying. _'Now if we can rest and clean up later, I'm sure I'd feel better then I have in years.' _

While they ate the boys often asked their guests simple questions, to learn a little about them.

"Where did you come from?" Don inquired.

"Our home world is Kaa'shyk we live in the jungles area of the world, to the North are the rocky hills that once had been a vast mountain range, to the south swampland, the worst places to live." Arak said, " To the East and the West is the grasslands. I've heard rumours that beyond what once was mountains is a valley, desert and ocean but don't know if it is true or not."

Leonardo had noticed the sharp claws on the Kaa'shans fingers, and on the adults tails were small barb projections near the end of the tail, they were similar claws and barbs for Cadak though smaller. Recalling the way they swung the tail he had a feeling they would be effective weapons. " Do all of your kind grow those sharp nails and have the tail barbs?"

Rhanna arched an eye ridge, strangers often did not note such details as that about them. " Yes, it is common for our kind. We live around trees and often climb them to get food, or safety from predators. Kaa'shan villages are usually around trees, near them, or in them, or both." She explained, " we can climb just about any tree fairly quickly with them."

"I, bet it would do some damage being clipped by them too" Raph muttered appreciatively.

Rhanna shrugged, " They can be used that way too, our natural weapons the barbs can dig into the bark of a tree or even a good thick hide. Children at home are often taught to use such things as well as their hands and feet to protect themselves against predators." She said, " Cadak hasn't had a chance to learn much of that yet."

Arak nodded, " We use spears for hunting and some small knives for throwing games and the like. There happens to be many vicious predators back home, so it is best to know how to fight or do your best to fend them off."

This information while sought for casually, and their replies gave the turtles a little more insight into their guests. They came from a harsh world and place of their own, they could probably manage basic hand to hand skills and rudimentary weapon skills, at least to some extent.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Mike wondered.

" We tell stories, and play games. We do as we please in making or crafting certain things, I used to love to cook." Rhanna said, " But mostly we enjoyed being with one another."

Arak chuckled, " We are simple, have little or no technology. The Kaa'shan will swim in lakes and other sources of water, hunt or gather the food that is needed. Beyond that it is enjoy life however one can," he smirked a little and his tail flicked.

"Hunt?" Raph perked up, "What do you hunt?"

Rhanna turned, " One of the most vicious predators to hunt on our world is the two headed white bear like creature called a hodo. Hodo hunts are a right of passage, their meat and fat is used as is their hide and all other parts we can. Course we hunt the other beasts too, the herbivore small creatures and larger sized ones as well."

By the time they had finished breakfast, they had learned a little more about their guests. Mike rose to clear the table and Leo went to assist him. Cadak got out of his seat and without any order began removing the dirty dishes to the sink often asking if people were done with them before taking them.

"You don't have to help little guy." Mike grinned.

"Cadak likes to help." Rhanna said with a casual shrug.

"It does not hurt for a child to learn young, to help out assist others," Splinter agreed.

Leo smiled, " Well, can he wash dishes?"

Cadak nodded, " Can wash. Mas'er" He confirmed in his soft quiet voice.

Leo laughed, " I'm no Master yet."

Arak scowled and his tail thumped the floor hard, " Cadak no more of that word. No Masters," he practically hissed the order.

Cadak winced and flinched slightly. His grip tightened on the dish he was carrying as he stared wide eyed at the male Kaa'shan. He nodded his head meekly, " Yes Arak. Sorry."

Splinter looked at his sons, " Perhaps when you have finished clean up we can hear how our guest have come to be here, I am keen to learn what has brought them to us, at least whatever they can tell us of that."

"Yes Sensei it shouldn't take long." Don said as he rose to help with cleaning and putting away of the dishes. He gently placed a hand on Cadak's head giving it an affectionate rub and smiled at the boy.

Rhanna glanced at her mate, true they should tell these people something but she had no idea how much to tell them, or what not to tell them. A part of her wanted to trust these four turtles and Splinter another told her it was wiser not to.

Arak crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, while Splinter's words were kind and gentle he almost sensed or felt the hint of order to them and he resented it. Nor did he feel it was necessary to repay their hosts in kind because he knew so little about them anyways. For all he knew any information he gave them would be used to harm him, and his family later.

Rhanna scowled seeing his look, and decided a gentle reminder would not hurt " They have been kind to us Arak." She looked over to see Don washing the dishes, Leo drying them and putting them away. She called Cadak to come with her and Arak back out towards the living room.

By the time the boys were done and had joined them Cadak looked half asleep as he cuddled up to Rhanna on the couch. The good food and sheer exhaustion had taken their toll and with a full stomach sleep was coming fast.

Mike grinned when he saw the guy, "Tell ya what, I'll let him sleep in my room for now."

"Kid will be right at home there. Plenty of toys in there." Raph remarked.

"Cadak won't bother them" Rhanna declared.

Mike gave her a baffled look, " Toys are meant to be played with," he said emphatically, " You want to come tuck him in?" He asked of Rhanna.

Rhanna nodded and followed Mike as he packed the boy off to a bedroom, she saw what Raph had meant there were plenty of toys in Mike's room, strange figures and things, stuffed animals and more.

Mike placed Cadak on the bed and pulled some blankets around him. Rhanna tucked Cadak in and whispered to him " Rest well my son, you're a good boy."

Mike went to a shelf and took down a stuffed bear, one eye was missing and most of the hair had rubbed or worn off at one point or another but he placed the toy close to Cadak. " He'll take care of you, while you sleep."

Cadak yawned and wrapped a small arm around the toy clutching it close to him.

Rhanna wanted to stay there and watch him sleep but she knew they had probably put off the inevitable far too long, it was time she realized to go out and offer at least some of their story in exchange for the hospitality they had received up till now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

**Family's Worth **

**Rated: T **- for violence, talk/hints of sexual relations.

**Chapter Three - Revelation**

**Author's note:** The three Kaa'shan are characters I have used in other stories on Stealthy Stories. This story is more an alternate story but those who follow my Rama series might be intrigued to know on Stealthy Stories Cadak and Aiden are together. :D Ramica

Rhanna and Mike came back into the living room and Rhanna went over to sit beside Arak, he placed an arm around her to comfort her. She glanced at Arak waiting for him to take the lead. Her tail switched and moved in slight nervousness.

Arak looked at the expectant faces, as they waited for something - any hint of what was to come, but none of them were about to urge their guests to speak. As if quite willing to let them gather their thoughts, and decide how to start.

Arak shifted, "Rhanna and I have been mated for many years now. On our world we call it kindred mates. We were taken from our home forcibly by some slavers, there were a few of them of different races but they were bigger, stronger and heavily armed." He began. " They took us beat us and separated us from one another. I can't say what Rhanna went through, I thought I'd never see her again."

Leo arched his eye ridge at the word 'slavers' he knew enough history to know that in old days slaves were a natural part of the world. Slaves were captured prisoners of a victorious war party, in ancient times. Slaves, and slavery itself were even a part of their country's history. Knowing this he wasn't about to dispute the claim.

Besides Leo could sense the truth in Arak's words, not to mention the pain in his tone as he spoke. Then there was the reaction Rhanna and Arak had displayed at the word Master. Hard as it might be to believe slavery existed anywhere, Leo was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

" I know I tried to fight and they beat me severely I thought I was going die. But they did not wish to let me die- I was more valuable alive then dead. So, they healed me and while they did so I was told constantly that I had no wife, no family. My life was no longer my own." Arak paused and hung his head, he took a deep breath.

After a moment he continued. " I was sold to a race of being called Jackdals, they have square heads, short sharp triangular ears, bodies covered in hair and no tail. The Jackdals have large farms and they use slaves to care for their farms and households. I worked in the fields, digging, planting and harvesting." Arak glanced up, " of course as a slave I had no rights and many time one of the Master's family would require me to serve them sexually, and no matter what I wanted, I was not permitted to deny it or refuse. I could only do as ordered."

Rhanna sighed and nestled closer to her mate, seeing he needed a break she spoke up. " I too was taken and I thought my husband had been killed. I screamed, I fought. I cried and I was beaten. A slave has no rights, they live to please the Master." She grimaced in disgust. " I was sold, originally, to a different Jackdal farm household then the one Arak was in. There I worked in the fields or was made to please a Master sexually when they required it."

"Masters?" Mike cut in.

"Any Jackdal was a Master - most Jackdals had an extended family in their home," Rhanna explained, "Any being that was not Jackdal would be a slave." She trembled, " Every year after the last of the harvests were brought in many of the Jackdal families would gather at one home and have a harvest party. It was at one of these parties a few years after I became a slave that, Master Darall saw me. He liked me…"

Arak snorted and his tail thumped as he saw Rhanna shudder. " Darall was my Master and he won Rhanna in some gambling game. From the time he brought her home, he made her his Mistress." He clearly did not like the idea, from the way his tail kept thumping and the tone, of sheer distaste in his voice.

"She was forced to be his lady, to serve him when he wanted. He gave her nice clothes, and better food then most slaves got. But other then that she had no rights."

Rhanna gave a mocking laugh, "Far from it. I had to agree with him and meet any of his needs wherever, whenever, however he wanted, to speak only when he wanted me to . I hated it, and I hated him. But the other slaves despised me, because I was the _Master's_ _favourite. _I was given better food then them and they thought I did not have to work as hard as they did."

"We escaped from there recently, after one of the harvest party I found a device that the Jackdals used to move between one world and another. Though I didn't know really know how to work it, I did manage to open a door between places that we used to leave by." Arak confessed, " I lost the device between there and here however."

"But what of Cadak?" Splinter asked.

Rhanna sighed, " Cadak was brought in as a slave. He was not much more than a baby really, only about three years old. Maybe a little older, but he was too young to be considered four years yet."

"Wait!" Raph interjected, "How the devil can a three year old become a slave?"

Rhanna looked at him, " It did seem young for a slave, any other slave children were four years of age or older. A three year old can do many little tasks though and at that age most children want to help out, Cadak could do simple tasks around the household, make beds, clean rooms, serve at meals and other simple chores."

Splinter nodded, "Rhanna has a point, I often think you were far more helpful around that age then now." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, showing that his words were no more then a friendly jibe at his son's expense.

"He was a slave for a few years in the house. The Master's little nieces loved to torment and tease him, get him into trouble. He wasn't much more then a baby and I loved him." She confessed, " in the slave barracks at night, if I didn't have to be with the Master, I would seek Cadak out to hold him and cuddle him and tell him stories."

"In other words you sort of became his mother." Leo suggested kindly to Rhanna.

"As much as I could. He needed someone, as well. Not that I could be a proper mother to him there," Rhanna admitted, " a few years later when he was five, he was sent out to the fields to work, so I saw less of him from that time on."

Arak nodded, " Kaa'shans have to be taught to climb trees, of course Cadak had no such training but the Master felt all Kaa'shans knew this and it was natural for us. the Master whipped Cadak badly for not climbing a tree to harvest the fruit, as ordered. I had to explain the truth of the matter, luckily the Master listened or I might have been punished as well."

A few of the turtles winced at those words about the boy being punished so cruelly. They were starting to understand even more Cadak's odd behaviour and manners earlier.

Arak continued, " I was told to instruct him and so I did. I taught Cadak to climb a tree, so he could get up and pick the fruit that the Master's had no way of getting beyond, using us Kaa'shans."

"So when you escaped you decided to take Cadak with you?" Splinter asked simply.

Arak looked at Splinter, " It was Rhanna who wanted him. I knew the boy could slow us down, and if our Master decided to come after us, and recapture us then we would be punished for daring to escape. We will also, be beaten for stealing a slave from the Master and Cadak himself will be punished even though it was Rhanna's choice to take him."

Splinter sat up straighter " Then you do not want that boy as your son? You had no desire to remove him from such a despicable life as that?"

Arak turned his head eyeing the elderly rodent, " It was not that I did not wish him to have a life free, it was a matter of what happens if we get caught, through him we might end up recaptured. The punishment he may suffer from it would be quite severe for a young one to deal with. I am talking extreme pain."

Rhanna sighed, " Arak has not had much chance to grow close to Cadak, I think he will accept him more in time. I could not leave him there." She explained " it was bad enough the poor boy had to work so hard, and get little food or love, for doing tasks many adults would not do in a day. But the Master…" Rhanna gulped and began to cry.

Arak sighed as he pulled Rhanna close to him, his tail moved to wrap around her as well, " Master Darall was planning on teaching Cadak how to please the many Master's needs."

Raph snarled at that and his hands flashed to his weapons in his belt. "Kids, they let kids **do** that?" he snapped in sheer fury.

Arak turned and glanced at the red masked turtle " We have told you a slave has no rights. The Jackdals didn't see a slave child like one of their own, it was just another slave to do what the Masters wanted or desired, be the slave a child or an adult it was there for one purpose and that was to please the Masters."

Rhanna raised her head, " A slave has nothing. They must get by with a few meagre scraps of food such as rotting fruit, stale or - even mouldy- bread, a chunk of gristle or fat from the meat. A slave must work tirelessly for whatever hours are demanded sometimes eighteen hours or more, with no complaint." She paused, "any form of denial - refusal, or defiance of any kind is worth punishment. Any hesitation could be a reprimand. Even if the Master is in a bad mood and the slave has done nothing wrong to displease they might be punished."

Arak grunted, " Us male Kaa'shans do have frills that display during intense emotion. But many Masters did not wish to have the frills displayed at all, for they had no idea if they were displayed in anger or hatred, or in some other emotion."

"How old is Cadak now?" Don wondered.

"He was with the Master for four years so he is seven." Rhanna said.

Don nodded, though he was sure the boy looked small for his age, then again he had no idea what was an average size for the Kaa'shan species and taking into effect such things like, bad nutrition which could easily stunt the boy's growth could also play it's part. In fact, all of them could be suffering from lack of certain dietary supplements, vitamins, minerals and the like. Perhaps, later he could convince them to take some blood tests so they could an idea of what they were lacking and get the family a proper diet to correct the years of neglect.

Master Splinter sighed hanging his head, he could tell what a great deal it had taken for Arak and Rhanna to speak even of what they had. He sensed there was more they hadn't told. But considering the past of their guests, it was understandable that they had probably seen, felt and lived through the sort of trials that most people never had to know about.

Not, to mention that the past was fresh and full of hurt, pain and other negative emotions it was easy to see how Arak and Rhanna might want to forget it all together and just put the past behind them. He also knew now, why they had a hard time even starting to talk about what had brought them here.

" How did you and Rhanna, manage to stay together once you found one another?" Splinter wondered.

Arak smiled, " Having Rhanna back again, when I thought I'd never see her again was wonderful. True, she was with Master Darall a great deal of the time both during the day and night, but there were some nights we could be together. I could either resent her, and push her away because she was with him. She could have done the same about the Masters who used me," he pointed out. "We could have been angry with one another and spent our time together fighting. But instead we made the most of our time and tried not to hold anything against one another based on what the Master's had done to us. It was the only time we had as husband and wife, and we tried to give each other strength, support and comfort."

Splinter gave a tender smile it seemed the couple had realized that recriminations would get them nowhere. That they were stronger facing the trials of their life together, then turning and tearing each other apart.

Leo spoke up softly, " Why was Cadak alone tonight when we found him?"

Rhanna hung her head in shame, " It was my fault…I." She paused and sniffed a little and gave an apologetic look toward Leo and his brothers. "Arak had gone off to learn what he could of this place. Because, he knew it could be dangerous being in higher traffic areas he did not want Cadak and I close by. He knew that he might get caught and hurt but if we were there we might all end that way."

"Reasonable assumption, but it could have backfired on you nonetheless" Leo pointed out.

"We are aware of that," Rhanna agreed. "I and Cadak stayed closer to the quieter areas. I knew Arak would not have a chance to look for food, and we had not eaten for more then a day. I wanted to find something for him but found no food in the garbage. So, I told Cadak to stay while I looked for some thing." She shook her head and her tail swished a little. " I knew I should have brought him with me but the place he was at seemed _safer._ Arak found me and we were going back and that is when I saw you. Arak tried to convince me not to go, that it was dangerous."

Leo nodded, "You couldn't have known and I'm sure you really didn't want to leave him alone. That you were thinking of his safety, as well as your own. But at night there are many places that just aren't safe no matter what."

"I realize that now" Rhanna said in reply. " It's just we… I … it's been so hard the last…"

Leo leaned forward and placed a hand lightly on Rhanna's arm "There is no need to explain. You have been through a great deal and with little knowledge of a place you have to learn as you go. But we can at least help you there."

Rhanna turned and clasped his hand between her own "Thank you."

Splinter noted that the couple looked tired and it showed in their eyes and body, " I think we have learned quite enough for now. I'm sure you would like to clean up and rest. Donatello, Leonardo arrange a spot where they can sleep, Raphael perhaps you can show them to where they can get cleaned up."

"Sure, I think some of the extra clothes April has down here might fit Rhanna. We might have something Arak can use too, until we can get something more suitable for him." Raph said as he rose from his chair. "We have a few showers down here and one bath tub. We got a few human friends and they sometimes keep a spare change of clothes down here in case they get a little messy on the way to visit us."

They did have a set of two shower stalls near the dojo, perfect for going into after a hard long work out. The main bathroom had a bathtub with a shower as well. Raph showed them where the soap and extra towels were, and let them figure out what they might want from the spare clothes that could be found in the lair - most of which were items the boys might use as a disguise when wandering above ground during the day.

Rhanna was quick to claim the tub and have a nice soak. She recalled bathing in the lakes at home, and also soaking in the tub at the Master's place, one of the few privileges she had been given as his Mistress. She scrubbed at her skin and scales hard at the very thought of him, there were times she felt she'd never get clean of his scent, or touch.

When she was done cleaning up she pulled on a mid length blue skirt and a short sleeve darker blue top which she pulled on discarding the dress she had worn, as far as she was concerned it could be burned. Suddenly, she turned picked up the dress and ripped it to bits which she then discarded in a garbage can.

Rhanna then went out she hadn't gone far when she saw Leo. " You look much better," he claimed, "We could have let you and Arak bunk down in some of our beds but as they are in separate rooms we felt that it wouldn't fit your needs much."

Rhanna arched an eye ridge slightly, " So you have space for us to be together?" She wondered softly.

" Don and I came up with something for you for the time being we may have to refine it a little more if you stay here very long." Leo explained as he guided Rhanna to a small concrete pipe that dead ended against a wall. There was some thick bits of foam to make a large mattress of sorts, sheets, blankets and pillows were all set up on the make shift bed. A heavy thick black cloth could pull across the open end of the pipe to give privacy to those within. There was also a small table with a lamp in the room.

"It isn't much, I know" Leo apologised, "we really don't have enough proper mattresses down here, as it is but we really don't have one that could sleep two people on it, so we had to make it up out of what we had."

Rhanna shook her head, " It looks very comfortable and it will more then satisfy Arak's and my needs. You and your family have been very good to us."

"You and Arak can rest as long as you want we can talk more later, when you are a little more refreshed." Leo stated kindly, a part of him longed to bow respectfully to Rhanna, but didn't know if that would disturb her considering her past, so left her with "Sleep well."

Arak soon came to the room he sank down on the foam mattress on the side Rhanna had left free for him. Hardly was he laying down then Rhanna turned and nestled close to him, her tail entwined with his, and sighed contentedly as his arms pulled her close.

"Arak should we tell them about the hunter?"

Arak shook his head, " If this world is that dangerous to outsiders the hunter will have trouble finding us, not to mention the terrible smells and the maze we had to traverse to get to this place. I don't think he'll be able to find us here Rhanna" he summarized, " the only reason I think he has stuck to us this long is because he has found us quickly in other places. When he finds nothing and there is a delay and trouble getting to us. The hunter may give up."

Rhanna nodded, Arak had a point there may be little chance of them being tracked here by the hunter who had pursued them.

XXX

The four turtles and their Master gathered in the living room. It was time to discuss their guests now that all the Kaa'shans were resting in other parts of the lair.

"There is no denying they have been through a great deal," Leonardo assessed, " they have much to deal with physical, mentally and there is also stuff they didn't say. Not to mention that Arak doesn't seem to want anything to do with Cadak, though it is clear Rhanna loves him and has accepted him."

Master Splinter sat up straighter, " You mean the point that Arak does not accept Cadak as fully as he could, perhaps he is not ready to be a father. Or the fact, that the added responsibilities under the stress and trauma they have gone through is quite enough without considering bringing a child into the equation. But yes, he needs to accept that boy fully as his son. Cadak, himself should learn to play."

Splinter paused and looked towards his orange masked son, " I think you Michelangelo will be quite adequate to the task of teaching Cadak how to have fun."

Mike beamed wide, " You can bet on it Sensei, Cad can be like my little brother. I'll teach him **everything!"**

Raph snorted and rolled his eyes, " Just what we don't need Mike and the monster of his creation."

Mike elbowed his brother for that remark.

" Like you, Leonardo, I do sense that they have not told us everything but some pain and terror may be too fresh for them to reveal much. That plus the fact they have had little reason to trust strangers when one considers their recent past, it may take some time for them to feel safe enough to trust us." Splinter pointed out, " We must try to help them as much as they will allow us to, for that is what they need the most besides friendship and luckily we can give both to them and perhaps make the future ahead better then the recent past."

The four boys, each individually nodded their heads in agreement.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets?

**Family's Worth**

**Rated T**

**Chapter Four - Keeping Secrets?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles or their Master. I'd like to say I own the Kaa'shans but I'm pretty sure Rhanna and Arak would take offence to that.

Cadak woke up yawning and stretching he noted the stuffed toy that had been placed in his arms, he quickly almost guiltily pushed the toy away. His eyes grew large and he looked around nervously.

He had learned long ago to not touch toys. Toys were not meant for slaves, touching toys could get him punished. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with toys, he did. When he was with the other slaves at night they would talk about a thing called freedom, Cadak didn't know what _freedom _was. But he knew what he really wanted - a toy of his own to play with, even if he wasn't suppose to have one. Or a nice piece of fruit without icky spots and marks on it.

If the Masters hadn't seen him touch the toy, then maybe it was okay. He left the room and wondered which way to go, he used his flickering tongue to guide him out to the living room.

Mike was sitting watching something on television, when he sensed someone watching him and turned to see the little boy peeking around the corner.

"Hey Cadak come on over here and play." Mike invited the boy, "where's the toy I gave you?"

Cadak blinked "Toy mine?" he asked rather uncertainly, his face scrunched up a bit and he seemed both puzzled and confused.

"Well yeah, you can play with it. That is why I gave it to you. I'm Mikey."

"Mikey?" Cad echoed, he looked around wondering if there was something he should be doing. There **must** be, because there was always some task he had to do. If he didn't do it the Master's would not be happy. For a bit there had been no Masters just him Rhanna and Arak. But that was not the case anymore.

As Cadak stood waiting for a sign, or clue, or order of any kind he began to shift nervously from foot to foot, and his tail swung back and forth like a pendulum.

Mike looked at the child, sensing his agitation. "You need the washroom?"

Cad shook his head, "No." The boy paused, "what I do?"

Mike blinked as far as he knew the boy had done nothing, then he realized what Cadak had meant he was waiting to know what chore he ought to be doing. "You mean where you should be working?" He asked for clarification.

Cadak nodded his head and gave a sigh of relief, the sooner he could do it the better.

"Cadak my boy, you have one major and very important job to do around here. Come with me and I'll show you." Mike rose to his feet and held out his hand, which Cadak took and the two of them walked to the dojo.

"Your job Cadak is learning how to play and have fun, and in this room we can do it and no one gets hurt." Mike explained, "Can you play tag?"

Cadak cocked his head to one side. "What tag Mikey?"

"You chase me and try to catch me and then I chase you and try to get you. It's fun!" Mike informed him, " when you catch the person you chase you tickle them like this." Mike's hand shot out and tickled Cadak who gave the smallest hint of a smile. Mike grinned, " Okay see if you can catch me, come on Cadak better move fast if you want to catch me."

Mike took off running and the boy gave chase, Mike didn't want to discourage Cadak too quickly though, he knew he could easily out distance the child. He slowed down enough and the first few times let himself get tagged easy.

As Cadak got more into the game he began to run harder and faster to catch Mike. Or he'd dart and duck trying to avoid being caught. But as they continued to play Raph peeked in and joined the game of tag making the game even more fun and soon Cadak was smiling.

When the two ninja ganged up and began to tickle Cadak the child laughed and squealed with delight, his legs kicked and his tail swung, and Cadak's hands kept trying to tickle the two turtles as best he could through his laughter and sheer amusement.

Rhanna awoke and heard the noise her first thought was, it was Cadak and she thought something was wrong she was up and she quickly tracked where the noise was coming from. But as she drew closer Rhanna realized that the noises coming from the room were happy, immediately she relaxed and took a breath or two to calm herself. She smiled as she realized she was hearing Cadak laugh.

She had heard him laugh maybe once or twice before during his slave years. Truth was there wasn't much for a slave to laugh at, and he hardly even smiled or spoke much. Cadak knew the important words that any slave knew and some other words, but most of his talking had been done in the slave barracks.

It was in the barracks the slaves tried to educate the younger ones, with stories of home worlds, any new languages, or would ask riddles and jokes of one another. Slaves would try to help new slaves fit in and learn the rules of their life in hopes of sparing one another beatings and cruel treatments.

Rhanna leaned against the cool concrete tube, that was part of the dojo wall. Cadak squirmed and wiggled away from the two turtles and ran towards her.

Rhanna swept the boy into her arms, "Are you having fun playing Cadak?"

"Yes Rhanna." the boy was quick to assure her, with an eager nod of his head and a wide smile on his face.

"He's great and has no problem with the game of tag. Maybe later all four of us can get together and show Cadak how to do hide and seek." Mike suggested. "Later today I'll show Cadak the basics of video game playing that is very important stuff that is."

Raph guffawed at that remark, "Knowing Mike he just wants someone he can beat fairly."

"Yeah right Raph you know I've got the highest score in Mafia Bloodbath."

" Because you cheat!" Raph countered unfazed by Mike's claim.

Rhanna was only half listening to their friendly insults and familiar banter. She cuddled Cadak. " Call me mom."

The boy 's brow wrinkled in puzzlement but then after a little encouragement he did call her 'mom'. Rhanna smiled and hugged the child tighter. "Yes, I'm your mom, and you..you are my son." She felt herself choke up a bit at those words, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

Raph and Mike paused their joshing and glanced towards the mother and son. Both of the ninja had felt the sudden wave of pain and sorrow from Rhanna, and even now it lingered a little.

Raph gave a slow sad shake of his head, he might normally be the more pessimistic of the group - he himself, might insist he was only being realistic- but he knew that this small family had been through a great deal and it was bound to show in so many ways. _'These guys, need a break more then anyone else that I know of.'_

Mike gave a sympathetic smile. "It must be wonderful hearing him call you that!"

Rhanna looked up startled as if realizing that she and Cadak weren't alone she gave a small, embarrassed smile. "It is."

Cadak glanced over at the orange masked turtle " Mikey, can I please water?"

Mike nodded, "Thirsty are you. Good idea let's go get a drink. Lil' Cad." He glanced at Rhanna, "look if you, Arak or Cad are ever hungry or thirsty help yourself to whatever we have. Don't feel shy or wait for it." He informed her as they headed towards the kitchen. "Now what do you want to drink Cadak."

"Water" Cadak replied, "please."

"Water, come on you can have juice, milk, pop…" Mike offered

Leo was in the kitchen and heard the exchange, "There is nothing wrong with water Mike, and it does help re-hydrate a body when it is warm. And if that is what Cadak wants, you shouldn't try changing his mind."

" I'm not trying to change his mind, I just want to give him options Leo. The only problem with water is it has no taste and isn't that interesting for a kid, you know? I mean it's boring Leo, which could explain why you like it."

" Just because it isn't full of sugar and you don't like it, doesn't mean that others feel the same way. Maybe Cadak likes water." Leo went and poured the boy a glass of water and put ice in it.

Cadak quickly accepted the glass from Leo and gulped some of it down, but he only took a couple mouthfuls and was careful to leave about half the glass or more, which he sat on the table before walking away.

"See he doesn't even drink it all he can't like it that much." Mike countered as if this was proof of the fact.

Rhanna shook her head, " It is not that, he likes it or not. A slave only has water to drink. It is the easiest and cheapest form of liquid to obtain in most places. A slave can have - almost as much water as they desire." She corrected.

"_Almost?_" Leo echoed arching an eye ridge.

Rhanna lip twitched a little as she nodded, "Masters would usually permit a slave as much water as they wanted, unless they found that a slave drinking water was doing so to waste time and not work." She sighed, " So they might get one bottle of water every three or four hours even in the hottest of weather and no matter how much work they were doing. A slave learns it is better to save a little water, until you get more. You can always drink what you have, but when you have nothing you must wait for more."

Leo shook his head, "So Cadak choose the water because that is all he knows and he didn't drink all of it for fear he wouldn't get more?" Leo was appalled at the very thought, he didn't want to believe what he had even heard.

Rhanna nodded, "Yes. I told you he has been a slave all his life he knows nothing else."

Leo sighed, he looked up to see that Cadak had found the broom and was now busy sweeping the kitchen, and doing a very good job of it for a child his age. The boy must have seen where the broom was kept and had gone to get it so he could work.

"Mike why don't you take Cadak and teach him some video games, I'd like to talk to Rhanna some more."

"Sure Leo. Aw Cad, put the broom down you'll never get this place clean it's a sewer," Mike declared. "Come on, I told you it's play time." He gently took Cadak by the hand and lead the boy from the kitchen. "Your going make the rest of us look bad Cad, you keep that up."

Leo went and picked up the broom where Cad had let it dropped he went and placed it away back where it belonged. "Rhanna, if you come from another world or place how do you know our language?"

"The language you speak is not our native tongue but the Jackdals spoke it and I have heard others speak it too. We had to learn it when we first became slaves." Rhanna replied.

"How many languages have you learned since being a slave?" Leo wondered he sat down at the table, and gestured for Rhanna to sit as she was still standing.

Rhanna ducked her head and her tail moved in embarrassment "I'm sorry even I, am still not use to freedom and what it means." She said seeming flustered, " it has been so long since we…"

"It is all right," Leo soothed, his voice calm, " sit or stand whatever you are comfortable with."

Rhanna moved and sat down "As for your question, I know three other languages beside my own. The other three learned as a slave of course. When we told you the hodo is bear like it is what we were told a hodo was similar to in this language," She laughed a little, " to be honest I don't know what a bear looks like."

Leo couldn't help but laugh as well at her simple confession regarding the comparison of bear and hodo. " Rhanna would your Master be after you?"

Rhanna gulped a little she shifted in her chair wondering how to respond to this answer, she decided to hedge her reply on the side of caution. " It is possible. I have heard such things," She confessed, "Masters often try to reclaim slaves who escape. We each have a mark on our necks if you look closely. It is a slave brand given on becoming slaves it is how we are tracked and identified."

Leo had noticed a slight mark on Rhanna's neck but thought it was more a darker patch of colour on her neck just behind where the ear might be on a human. He'd also seen a similar mark on Cadak's neck but did not recall seeing it on Arak. "Would Arak's frills hide his?"

Rhanna nodded, replying quickly " A little but it is still there."

Leo paused, "Would your Master be looking for you?" He wondered. For Leo, this was not just a question out of mild curiosity for his part. It was something he needed to know, he knew the answer - if positive - could be danger for his family. Leo would rather know now then later, in his mind the safety of his family depended on it.

"It is possible," Rhanna agreed uneasily.

"How possible?" Leo inquired. "Rhanna if you are being hunted then I have to know. I can't protect you, or my brothers or even Cadak if I don't know what to expect. Anything you can tell me will help me."

Rhanna rose suddenly she felt suddenly trapped, as trapped as she had ever felt when with Darall. Her sudden movement pushed the chair she had been sitting on to fall back and clatter to the floor. "I can't tell you what I don't know. I know it is possible, I have heard of such things from other slaves. But that doesn't mean **we** are missed and are hunted."

With that she smacked her tail sharply on the floor and left quickly.

Leo could only sit and watch her leave, silently reflecting on her behaviour and reluctance to talk about the possibility of being hunted. Yet, Leo felt for sure she hadn't been fully honest with him. Not to mention, little remarks she and Arak had made earlier about being recaptured. Something didn't add up.

Leo got up righted the chair Rhanna had knocked over and went to discuss things with Don and see what he thought. Until, Leo was sure their guests weren't being hunted he would treat it as if they were. He would take no chances with his own family.

XXX

It was much later Rhanna and Arak sat on the couch Cadak was between them holding the stuffed toy Mike had given to him as he watched some children's movie on the TV, with wide eyed fascination.

Rhanna and Arak would tickle the boy on his side or arms now and again, or would, give him a short rub on his back. Kaa'shans were tactile beings touch and being touched was important, to them as breathing. Cadak yawned and leaned closer to Rhanna reaching out to hug her. "Where Mikey?" the boy piped up suddenly.

Arak glanced at the child, " I think he and his brothers are in the exercise room."

Cadak glanced that way a small scowl on his face, he rose from his spot on the couch and wandered off towards the exercise room where he could hear strange noises.

"Cadak don't get in their way." Arak instructed the boy, "it's all right to look I think, just keep to the doorway."

Cadak turned and nodded his head, "Yes Arak."

Rhanna watched him move slowly to the exercise room, " He has never seen fighting."

"No, but it won't hurt him Rhanna. He has to learn the Kaa'shan way of fighting soon. Most children his age, back at home are fully able to fight and protect themselves to some extent."

Rhanna nodded, " True but he may be confused Arak and while he should learn how to fight it will be no good if he takes it the wrong way. After all he is use to accepting hits, not deflecting them."

Arak sighed, " Very well. Go with him then Rhanna, but you know he will never take the place of Karagh."

Rhanna's back stiffened, as she rose from the chair "Wait up Cadak," she called to him her voice was a little tight and half choked. But she snapped her tail sharply at her mate. "You know what the other slaves said we may never have any more children, other than Cadak."

Arak bowed his head there had been talk and rumours from the slaves that female slaves were made infertile, something was done to keep them from carrying children, or something - slaves never seemed to know the full details but it was pointed out that the gender that carried the new born was rendered somehow incapable of doing so, after all what good was it to the slavers if slaves just produced replacements.

Rhanna had taken Cadak's hand and lead him toward the exercise room she stopped short near the entrance of the room. " Don't be afraid by what you see Cadak it is meant to be a sort of game, it is all in fun." She did her best to explain to him.

Though she herself was startled and a little shocked to see the exercises the four turtles seemed to be going through, it was almost impossible to take it all in at once, for the speed that was displayed.

The four turtles were in groups of two, Leonardo and Donatello were one group while Mike and Raph were in another. Don's bo staff spun in a blinding circle moving fast, as he tried to get past Leo's defences but the blue masked turtle seemed fully capable of blocking each strike with either of the swords he wielded.

Raph ducked down low avoiding a strike from Mike and swept out in a dragon tail kick but Mike leapt back in a back flip to avoid the strike, as Raph rose up again Mike retaliated managing to strike a kick of his own into the red masked turtle's plastron. Raph snarled, a little a sneer crossing his face as he lunged at his brother.

Mike back pedalled a bit giving ground to his brother but in a few moments Raph managed to score a blow that sent Mike onto the mats. His carapace hit hard but still Mike was back on his feet in a flash.

Cadak's eyes grew round with awe but he was also puzzled at what he saw before him. His hand gripped Rhanna's more firmly as he tried to make sense of what he saw before him.

Splinter was overseeing it watching carefully each move, and every once in a while he would give some instruction or correction to one of the boys as they continued in their matches. He, knew there may be time when his sons might become sloppy or lax in some detail in fighting and so, he made sure to correct any such mistakes for his sons good and his as well.

"Very good, much better. Now together and faster!" Splinter instructed.

The words were hardly spoken when the four turtles suddenly seemed to be in a group countering one or another brother's strike, each turtle individually trying to hold their ground as they sparred against the other three. But now the speed moved at was so great it was truly impossible to see where one move ended and another began. It all seemed to blur into one long single move.

When Splinter finally called a halt to the lesson and they had finished the bowing Splinter turned and smiled at the two Kaa'shan he had been aware of their presence. " Did you like what you saw?"

Rhanna gasped and shook her head a little, " It was incredible…I… I'm stunned."

Cadak pulled from her grip and ran over to Mike, "You kay Mikey?"

Mike chuckled "Sure Cad, why wouldn't I be?"

"No hurts?" Cadak asked next he seemed to be looking Mike over carefully to see if he could spot any fresh wounds or injuries.

"Well I might have a bruise, lil' buddy but that ain't nothing. We are used to it." Mike assured the boy.

"It isn't nothing." Don corrected.

"See even Dono agrees." Mike grinned.

Splinter watched the interchange, "Such training can sometimes leave bruises or small marks but far better it that way then my sons end up badly injured elsewhere for lack of training."

Leo went over to where Rhanna and Splinter were, "Didn't you say Kaa'shans learned some defence moves, to protect themselves?"

"Yes, but this is far different from anything I've ever seen or known, and Cadak himself knows nothing of such things he was too young to have learned much along that way when he became a slave. I came with him because I did not want him to be scared of what he saw." Rhanna explained she paused a little, " but now I think I could be a little afraid at what I saw."

Leo grinned a little, " We don't hurt innocents Rhanna what we do, we do to protect ourselves and our family. To help those who are being hurt by others. We have far too much honour to use it any other way."

Rhanna nodded and yes, she did feel a slight tinge of fear and uncertainty but more then that she felt hope. If these turtles were that good, as good as she had just seen then perhaps they could deal with the hunter who was stalking them since their escape. Maybe, her kindred mate had been right that there was no need to tell them anything about that.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Arak's Hurdle

**A Family's Worth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ninja turtles or their enemies and allies. All others are mine.

**Chapter Five-** Arak's Hurdle

Splinter kept a close eye on things over the next few days, the Kaa'shan family was starting to relax and seem far more at ease around him and his sons, and Splinter could almost see the early stages of trust beginning to form.

Just the other day Donatello had managed to convince the family to get blood test taken so he could check it for any deficiencies that might need to be corrected.

"It really requires very little from you, I need to give you a needle and draw some blood and I can then use that, to see if there is anything that your body needs at the moment. Your more recent history, where certain things were denied you, could have a long term effect if it is not cared for," Don explained patiently.

Arak's tail twitched and he seemed to smirk a bit as his frills half rose then fell back into place "Rhanna and I were slaves for a long time, anything missing would have all ready taken it's toll I would think."

Don nodded, "Fair enough but it still might need a little more balance in certain areas," he insisted, "but if you really don't want to do it I understand and we'll just let it go."

Arak gave an indifferent shrug, "A little drawing blood means nothing to me." He offered his arm over permitting the purple masked ninja to swab the arm and draw the blood.

Rhanna was also quite willing to submit to the blood test and Cadak silently allowed it as well. He didn't cry but the boy did shoot a look at Don that said clearly, he'd been betrayed.

Don of course had no knowledge of what was normal but compared the three blood samples of the Kaa'shans to his and his brothers blood. He found a few things he felt could be boosted, though Rhanna seemed to suffer the least from deficiencies.

'_But then Rhanna said she was her Master favourite and was given a bit better treatment for it,_" Don reminded himself, "_but for those perks she must have paid terribly." _He shuddered and winced at the thought of what all of them must have endured.

He reached for his phone and dialled April's number "Hi April, I'm wondering if you can pick us up a few vitamin supplements we can pay you back later…" Don spoke into the phone once April had picked up.

"A little early for vitamin supplements isn't it Don?" April inquired suspiciously.

" Not for us," Don replied and filled their human friend in on the details, " I'll meet at your place later to pick it up. I don't think our Kaa'shan friends really will take well to strange species knowing how they have been treated by them."

" I should be able to get those vitamin and mineral supplements for you Don. I don't know if I can get them today but no later then tomorrow and I'll call you when it's ready." April wondered if she could manage to pay part of the portion for the boys, though she knew they probably wouldn't accept it - it was an honour thing for them. But at least the boys and Splinter were getting better about letting such things slide a little, as if accepting that their friend's could indeed help them when necessary.

XXX

Mike was showing Cadak how to play some of the video games, "Okay little dude press this button here to go fast, this one is your brakes and then steer your car by using these arrows on the pad here. Now go ahead and try."

Cadak pushed some buttons his car took off crashing and smashing into other cars on the game. It whipped around in a circle and started driving the opposite way around the track.

"Oh your one of those maniac drivers aren't ya Cad?" Mike said with a nod of his head.

Cadak nodded his head. "Yes Mike."

Mike chuckled "Don't you ever say no. I don't think I've heard anything negative from you in the few days you've been here. I mean when I was your age I was always telling Splinter no."

Cadak blinked and shook his head " Get hurt for that," the boy declared simply. "Saw other say that word. Masters not like slaves say those things." He trembled a little and a sad look crossed his face.

"Aw Cad," Mike put his arm around the child and pulled him close. " You're not with the Masters anymore. You got a mom and dad."

Cadak shook his head. " Slaves…"

"You aren't a slave anymore and no one will hurt you." Mike assured him.

"He will. Hunter!" Cadak protested, " He come always come."

"What hunter?" Mike asked curiously he had heard of no such thing from Arak or Rhanna.

" It is nothing just stories he heard in the slave barracks at night," Arak replied as he entered the room. " The slaves used to talk of hunters being sent out for slaves who tried to escape. The Jackdalls even had large hounds they would set loose on slaves who tried to run."

Mike scowled there was something about Arak's sudden appearance and quick rebuttal that made Mike wary of the answer. In fact Mike was sure with a few right questions he would have gotten a better answer from Cadak himself.

Arak looked at the boy, "Cadak come with me."

The boy nodded, he knew an order when he heard it, "Yes Arak." The boy set down his controller and Mike noted the wary way he watched Arak, as if the boy knew he had displeased the larger male and expected some form of rebuttal for it. Yet, he fell into step following his father.

Mike scowled, a part of him wanted to step in and protect the boy, but Cadak was supposed to be Rhanna and Arak's son. Arak seemed far more stiff and formal then Rhanna and maybe it was just his nature or something he couldn't help. '_Poor Cad, he could use a father who actually cares for him not act so stiff. Arak needs to be a dad to him."_

Mike couldn't help but get up and follow after the two Kaa'shans. From what he had seen in the last few days it was Rhanna who treated Cadak like a son, she was protective and loving towards the boy and of course had lost no time teaching him to call her mom. Arak seemed just the opposite.

He saw Arak lead the boy into the dojo and Mike smiled a little hoping that maybe it was just going take Arak longer to accept Cadak. He slipped into stealth mode and slipped silent up to the dojo to peer inside without being seen or betray his presence in any way.

Arak was down on one knee "Cadak forgot what happened when we were slaves, it is over and gone. Now Cadak you must learn how to protect and care for yourself." He instructed, " I am going show how to do that."

"Okay Arak," the boy said, nodding his head.

Mike smiled feeling that was a promising sign he silently opted to slip off and leave the two Kaa'shans to their privacy perhaps all they really needed was a chance to bond.

He headed into the kitchen to do some baking. He'd only been in there a few minutes, barely long enough to get out the things he needed to bake a cake and had beaten some eggs in a mixing bowl when Cadak came running in and clung to Mike his chest heaving.

"What's a matter little buddy?" Mike wondered.

Arak came in and snorted his tail lashed, "The boy is not going learn how to fight. He's too used to being beaten, and accepting it." The male shook his head in disgust and turned to leave.

Mike looked down at the child who clung to him. " I think you can learn it Cad, you just need the right teacher and I don't think Arak is it. Come on why don't you help me make the cake here and then we'll see what we can do."

XXX

Splinter though had noticed that Arak was still distant and aloof with the boy, and after learning about the male Kaa'shans reaction towards Cadak's lack of fighting skills decided that perhaps it might do well to try and talk to Arak.

Splinter bided his time waiting for an opportune moment to approach Arak, he also felt it would be wiser to go to the Kaa'shan instead of asking one of his sons to see if Arak would be willing to come to him. The old ninja Master was crafty in many ways, and Splinter was fully aware that the ex-slaves might be a little more reluctant and aggressive if asked to come to him.

While Rhanna was busy with putting Cadak to bed and the boys had left to go out on patrol Splinter neared Arak who was lounging on the couch. " I hope you are feeling a little more at ease now?"

Arak nodded, " You have been more then generous," Arak admitted with a nod, " though it seems odd, to be accepting - trusting someone when we have, gone through so much."

"That is understandable, there are many demons in physical form in this world, but then too there are those who balance that out" Splinter agreed with ease, " Perhaps that is why you found us you needed the opportunity to know not all strangers are out to do you harm."

Arak grunted a little, " On our home world it was said that Kaa'shan were one with the trees and tree spirits, we believe in the magic that is found in the world. We say there is a balance to all things," he hung his head for a moment as he sat up, " but I have doubted that balance for some time now."

Splinter listened, "Sometimes life test us and the greatest test are often the most challenging to overcome but they make us stronger and we are often are awarded with gifts and attributes we never knew existed within ourselves." Splinter gazed at Arak and said no more letting the Kaa'shan take what he would of those words.

" I have noticed Arak that you seem most uneasy around Cadak, I can understand that you may not want to get close to him for fear of what might happen if you are captured again." Splinter spoke softly, keeping all recriminations out of his tone, " But Cadak needs love and guidance and your mate can not give that to him alone."

Arak sighed and shook his head, " Rhanna may be ready to open her heart and accept another into it. But she has not had time to grieve or accept what we have lost."

" Perhaps, you are right for you would know your mate better than I" Splinter admitted, " however, is it not possible that your wife may be looking to the future."

"Rhanna fell for Cadak the moment she first saw him - a baby turned slave." Arak snorted and his tail slammed hard against the cushion, "She had a thing for children and he was young enough to work up motherly instincts. If the Master had ever found out he would have shown her the error of that. Slaves had no family."

"Obviously, the Master never learned of her feelings for the child or if he did he let it go," Splinter pointed out " which is probably just as well for it most likely helped her and Cadak." He paused, " or perhaps you are wrong about the Master."

Arak growled and his frills rose, " No, I know what happened with Karagh."

Splinter sensed anger, irritation and a great deal of pain with those words, "Who is Karagh?"

Arak's tail began to beat a constant tattoo, "Karagh was our son. He was taken from us when we became slaves." His confession was tight and rough with emotion.

Splinter winced, and he lowered his eyes in sympathy and pain as he realized the implication of the words that had been spoken.

As if that admission was the key to a lock, Arak continued to talk, " He was four years old, ripped from Rhanna's arms and taken away. We fought to get him back and to get free. We did manage to see him once in a while at the yearly harvest parties and we would take a few minutes, if we could, to speak with him," Arak said " just a few minutes to catch up but it was never enough."

Splinter bowed his own head, wondering for himself how difficult it would be to end up in such a position as to lose his sons to strangers, and then see them but only to be able to speak a few words to them and only imagine the horrors that the boys could be going through.

His whiskers twitched and ears laid back, it was hard enough for him at times when one or another of his sons were missing and not knowing where they were or what was happening for them. Splinter realized now though that Arak's anger might be due to the fact his own child was in slavery still. " I'm sorry, I know what it is like…"

Arak gave a sharp barking laugh, " You _**know**_ what it is like?" he echoed in a scoffing way. " Do you know what it is like to see your own child, forced to drink too much - for some **game** the Master's were playing at a harvest party? Or know what it is like to see your mate try to stop the game and be punished so severely, only for your son to die from the alcohol in his system?"

Splinter realized there was little he could say to that to ease the pain of having to deal with such a nightmare world. They had lost their own son, he was not in slavery but dead. Yet, Rhanna had still taken Cadak to be her son even with the pain of her loss.

"Perhaps Rhanna felt that taking Cadak and giving him a chance at life you could not give Karagh was enough for her, it does not mean that she does not mourn the loss of your child."

Arak groaned softly, his voice filled with regret " Maybe, I wouldn't put it past her. But it is hard to love and accept Cadak without mourning Karagh first."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunter

**A Family's Worth **

**PG -13 - **some swearing, violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ninja turtles or their friends/enemies. The Kaa'shan family Arak, Rhanna, and Cadak are my characters- or maybe they own me, I'm not sure.

**Chapter six - The Hunter**

It was night time the sky was overcast and it was raining, puddles shimmered and rippled with the constant fall of water from above to what was gathered below. The neon lights on buildings seemed to shimmer and hiss a little.

Huddled in a large cloak, the hood drawn up over the beings head the hunter stared down at the city below, his nose wrinkled. He knew his prey would not care to stay here, big cities seemed to unnerve them, but they could not run far, and that would work to his advantage.

He grumbled and cursed under his breath, at the very fact that the Jackdall who had employed him wanted no major damage, or harm done to the prey. Something he had been arguing against it would be far better to dart them with some sort of tranquilizer, but even that was forbidden at the moment as the Jackdall owner wasn't sure how the sleeping medicine would react to the Kaa'shans system.

_Ah, well soon he may cave in if he realizes he will have his slaves back sooner, and he is wasting a good deal of money paying me. _The hunter shrugged indifference, his employer mostly wanted the Kaa'shan female and the child. '_You think he'd just as soon purchase new slaves for what he is paying me to get those two back.'_

The male Kaa'shan had so far thwarted him at every turn by always standing between the female and himself, and for that he just might harm the male, especially if it meant he could get to his true targets.

The city here smelled and the many scents made it very difficult to track down where his prey had fled to, but he knew with out doubt they were here somewhere.

He moved over the rooftops with ease, not caring to mingle at street level. He knew this city - this very world even- was ruled by humans who did not care for anything, or anyone that was different, which meant either lay low for the day, or leave this world and return when it became night.

Now though he headed for the streets below and towards central park he had a feeling his prey might be hiding there and had been systematically going through the park in hopes of catching the Kaa'shans.

_They can't evade me forever._

XXX

The boys had finished with the morning practice and breakfast was over, Mike set up a CD player in the dojo before he sought out Cadak, "Hey, little buddy want to go into the practice room I can show you some cool dance moves. Dancing is the only way to get the girls you know."

Cadak scrunched up his face and shook his head, "Don't want girls."

"Sure you say that now, but when you get older." Mike insisted as he herded the boy towards the dojo. He turned on the stereo putting on a cd and then began to sway a bit to the music. " This is good, now watch me and do what I do." He encouraged the child.

Cadak grinned figuring this was a new game and so far he liked the games Mikey played with him, it was usually fun. So, he did his best to imitate the moves he saw Mike doing, raising one arm up near his head and the other arm extended swiping out.

"Pretty good now switch hands." Mike instructed.

As the dance went on Mike added more moves and the Kaa'shan boy tried his hardest to do them as Mike had glowing in the friendly turtles praise and friendly words.

Leonardo was passing the dojo and stopped to watch, he was well aware that Mike was not teaching the boy to dance as much as laying the foundation for some fighting skills. He did his best to hide a smile and a chuckle, at the sight before him.

Arak drawn by the music came over and stood near Leonardo, " What…" he began but then paused, " It is fighting moves."

Leo nodded, " Yes it is," He stated simply, " The very basics of it of course but he has to learn that first."

Arak lowered his head, " He would not learn it from me. I tried…"

Leo turned to look at the male Kaa'shan "There are many ways to teach things Arak. Cadak, clearly thinks that he will get hurt for that is what he is use to when someone strikes him. Mike has always been - fun. So, he shows Cadak how to play and dance and it's fun," He explained, "and because of that he learns."

Arak sighed, " I think Rhanna and I have forgotten about fun and Cadak never knew it."

"All the more reason to enjoy it now," Leo paused for a bit before saying, " and for him to know what a family is."

Arak sighed, " Family means protecting your children but I'm not sure that it can be done."

Leo knew what Arak meant his fear and insecurities of what might be in the future, not to mention the very fact that Karagh had died in such a horrible fashion made it difficult for Arak to reach out, and yet he needed to let down his walls and welcome Cadak as his own.

Splinter had let his sons in on the information about Arak and Rhanna's son who had died while they were in slavery, " It is yet another hurdle that they must over come if we are to see them become the family they so need to be."

" If you do the best you can to protect your children and keep them safe, no one can fault you, though your own guilt might make you feel that you are an unfit parent. But in the same stance Arak if you do not care for Cadak, and have no feelings for him, you will not protect him." Leo kept all recriminations out of his tone, " and that might cause the very thing you want to avoid."

XXX

Don had picked up the vitamins that he had asked April to get for the Kaa'shan family. He entered the kitchen, spotting Rhanna sitting at the table eating an apple. He busied himself with placing the bottles of pills into a cupboard for safe keeping.

" So enjoying the quiet time here?" He asked curiously.

" It is nice but sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so used to being busy, doing things it … I feel lazy. And I miss the forest of our home world." Rhanna said wistfully.

Don nodded, " I think I understand - maybe not fully but my brothers and I have been through some incredible adventures, times when we were far from home and thought we'd never see it again. Enemies who hurt us, or hunted us."

Rhanna let out a breath and glanced away quickly unwilling to meet his eyes.

Don noted it silently to himself, he was ninja and it was hard not to notice such things but he continued on as if he hadn't seen Rhanna's reaction to his words of enemies hunting and hurting them. " Not that I can fully say that I know all that you have been through but it is normal to take time to adjust to things now." He sat down near Rhanna, " I guess what I'm trying to say is we can at least empathize with your plight even if we can't relate to all of it."

" It is good to know that Donatello." Rhanna agreed, she sighed and chewed her lip her tail moving slightly, " I…Arak may be angry if I say this but you have been very kind and Arak will not stay angry with me for long."

Don sat still not saying anything hoping by remaining silent he would not scare her off of what she was about to say or offer, instead he leaned forward and offered his hand though did not touch Rhanna in case she wasn't up to being touched.

Rhanna saw the hand and took it, "You have all been very kind, to all of us. In truth your generosity seems so overwhelming. I have seen you practice and I have never seen anyone capable of moving so fast so…" She paused shaking her head, " I know no words to say, it takes breath away yes?"

" I guess that is one way of saying it," Don agreed.

Rhanna smiled slightly, " It is only fair I think, to tell you, we are being hunted. The Master wants us back and perhaps at the moment the Master wants us alive and unharmed for the hunter has drawn close but has not…done anything to us. It might change or …" Rhanna hesitated as she spoke her tail thumping on the floor in a constant tattoo.

" The hunter may get desperate or may harm you against orders." Don suggested. "Rhanna can you tell me, who or what is hunting you?"

Rhanna glanced up into Don's brown eyes and she took a deep breath. " It is a feline humanoid, it has strong sense of smell and hearing. It is like a tiger but has a lion like mane. It has stalked us a few places and we have always managed to get away," She confessed, " but now we have no way to escape and I have no doubt the hunter will come here."

Don nodded simply, he knew the more information he could obtain from Rhanna regarding the hunter the better chance he and his brothers had of being prepared to handle the being when and if they crossed paths. "Is there anything else you can tell us about this hunter Rhanna?"

Rhanna shook her head slightly " I do not know. I have heard rumours in the slave barracks about the Hunters that could be hired, many things were said but I can not say that there was any truth to the words."

Don considered either Rhanna knew nothing more or didn't feel safe in revealing any more and the truth of the matter was, there was probably very little that a slave might know and the Masters might allow rumours to run rampant on such things as it would act as a deterrant to many slaves.

"Thank you though for telling me," Don said, letting a large warm smile cross his face. " Even the little you told me can help. After all if he is a hunter and followed you this far he is skilled. If he is hired, he is most likely good at his job."

Rhanna blinked "How do you get that from what I said?"

Don chuckled softly, "Easy, the Master wants you back so he would not hire someone who was inexperienced or wasn't very good at his work. He may not be the best at what he does but it is there, the fact he tracked you as far as he has proves he is tenacious and not going give up…" Don scowled just a bit "what we don't know is how good of a fighter or what instincts he may have that may assist him."

"Is that bad?" Rhanna wondered.

"Not really, I'm sure my brothers and I can handle it if we are together. If we are alone or in pairs even we might be in trouble but as long as we are together we have strength in numbers as well as skill."

Rhanna nodded and gave the faintest of smiles in response " From how I've seen you move that I think you are right."

That confirmation meant even more to Don, she was far more familiar with the hunter who stalked her. True, she might not know all the hunter was capable of and that meant there was a chance she was wrong. Yet he had learned long ago that one did not underestimate an enemy.

XXX

That night when the turtles headed out for their usual rounds above ground they were all quiet and seemed a little more alert then normal, they were very aware of the Hunter that could be somewhere in the city looking for the Kaa'shan family.

" Do we really have to be worried about this guy? I mean with the problems he'd run into here he's just as likely to have things blow up on himself." Mike pointed out.

"Yes, and if people here become aware of a being like that, they might wonder if there is more like him and that could endanger all of us Mike" Leo gave a shake of his head, sometimes Mike could fail to see the bigger picture.

Mike sighed, "Why is it everything goes back to being a danger to us?"

" Just luck," Raph muttered.

Don chuckled a little, "We really have no idea what this hunter is capable of so until we learn more it is better to be prepared and alert it is just logic."

"Since when has Mikey ever used logic?" Raph countered. "It's a pity Rhanna didn't tell ya a little more there Donny."

"Maybe she couldn't or she just didn't feel safe or comfortable in giving it. We have to give them time to trust and accept us. At least Rhanna did admit to the fact that they are being hunted."

Leo nodded, "I think that they are starting to feel safer with us and that is why we are finding more about them, Arak telling us about Karagh, and Rhanna about the hunter." He paused for a moment surveying the streets below and the roof tops that spread about them. "Why don't we cut through Central Park, and keep it down we **are **Ninja." He reminded his brothers.

" No! _Really?_" Mike exclaimed a large smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

Raph grinned, " I'm for going through the Park might find some action there tonight." So far they hadn't seen anything that required their assistance and Raph was getting anxious, and eager for some sort of action. Though he knew the young punks and would be crooks of the city often didn't give much of a challenge for his skills they at least, were an outlet, and besides it was fun scaring some of them straight.

The four brothers moved carefully managing to make it into the dark shadows of the trees in Central Park in very little time they typically veered away from the well lit paths and kept to darker trails and shadows around the park.

Raph paused and heard something not far ahead and to the right of where they were. He gestured and made a few hand signals to show he wanted to check it out.

Leo had also heard it and he sensed it was no ordinary noise or sound so he turned in that direction gesturing the others to stay close. As they neared the spot it was clear that some hood was holding a lady at knife point.

The weapon was a clear sign that all was not well but it did not require all four turtles to act so Leo looked at Raph and nodded giving the red masked ninja a chance to act.

Raph smirked and in a heartbeat had grabbed the thug pulling him back further into the bush while barking a quick "Run" to the lady. The hood in question slashed the knife down and to one side, Raph permitting it to strike his shell before disarming and roughing the fellow up a bit.

Mike on Leo's silent order had silently trailed the woman to ensure that she got at least to a safer area of the park. Only once on a well lit path did she reach into her purse and bring out her cell phone to call the police. He could see she was heading towards a city street and turned to go back to where his brothers were.

The Hunter sniffed, for a very short brief moment he thought he had scented the boy Kaa'shan. But the scent had mingled with some other scents, at least here in the park there was not so many varied smells to over ride or drown out what he was hunting for. _' Perhaps they have found safety with someone else. But who in this city would protect the Kaa'shans." _He sniffed and inhaled deeply trying to get a further information. The smell didn't seem human, or even human like.

The Hunter tried to follow the scent but as he'd only picked up the faintest whiff of the scent it was not easy for him to trail it. _' It does not matter. I have smelled it once and I will recognize it if I were to smell it again. The Kaa'shans are here and they are not as safe as they may think they are." _He gave a low growl deep in his throat, _' and those who try to protect them are only endangering themselves.'_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 The enemy of my enemy

**A Family's Worth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ninja turtles or their friends, however I do own the Kaa'shans.

**Chapter Seven - The enemy of my enemy**

Splinter had noted the way Arak lingered around the dojo watching as Michelangelo worked at teaching Cadak. The male Kaa'shans stance was one of trepidation and yet, Splinter could sense the longing that Arak seemed to bury so well.

The Ninja Master smiled gently, and walked towards Arak, "Cadak is coming along well in his lessons and he seems to be enjoying it."

Arak nodded agreement, " He seems to want to learn more on it. I have heard him beg for more."

"As have I," Splinter concurred, " which is indeed a good thing, Michelangelo has always been a little lax in his lessons when allowed to be." His whiskers twitched with slight amusement and reflection on the thought. " You may not be able to connect with Cadak on this level Arak, but perhaps you might be able to find a way to Cadak's heart through another way."

Arak seemed to consider this for a moment or two. " I may be able to show him a few Kaa'shan games but most of those usually require a group."

Splinter nodded then casually suggested, " Perhaps it would be wiser to teach him a board game. If you do not know any I could show you how to play a game of checkers and you in turn can teach Cadak."

Arak had seen board games played at the Jackdall's home some of these games could be played with multiple players but almost any game could be played with just two. " It would be nice, and I'd like that."

Splinter smiled, " Then come with me, and I shall teach you checkers so you in turn may teach it to your son."

Arak after one last lingering look towards the young Kaa'shan, turned and followed the Ninja Master to another part of the lair.

XXX

The Hunter sent a communication to Master Darall, a simple report stating that the Kaa'shans were trapped on a world that they could not leave from. He knew the city that the slaves were in, but he had not been able to track down where they happened to be in the city. But, he was sure within the week he would know where they were as he had caught scent of them.

He stood on a rooftop feeling the cool breeze, his cloak moved slightly behind him as he stood on the roof top. There were some clouds overhead, and the moon was only at a quarter slowly growing dark.

In a way he was tired of hunting these Kaa'shan it was time to end the hunt, and bring these slaves back to face their Master's wrath. He pushed back the hood of his cloak, knowing there were few who would see him.

A huge orange mane hung around his face and neck, triangular ears poked out of the thick bush of hair. His face bore strange stripe marks similar to a tigers, his nose and eyes were similar to a cats as well. His body though was hidden under the clothes he wore.

Suddenly some instinct warned him to be careful and he glanced around at taller buildings and shadows. He had learned early on in his task, that anyone could hunt but, it were those who listened to inner warnings, stayed alert, patient and knowing when to strike that managed to get to and remain near the top of the game. A hunter should always keep in mind, that the hunted could turn the tables and strike out at you.

He moved quickly on light feet, his heavy bulk of body showing a fluid quick grace that seemed a contradiction to him. In moments from a different vantage point he watched as he saw the humans in dark outfits moving through the shadows. These beings seemed to be on their own hunt.

The hunter grinned a little, showing a row of sharp pointy teeth in the darkness of night and then he began to follow at a safe distance to see who these beings were and what their mission might be.

XXX

The Foot soldiers were hurrying not aware that another shadowy form stalked their very footsteps. They had been called out to assist some of their clan brothers, and there was hope that if the reptilian scum that always seemed to bother them were distracted and delayed enough then others of their clan could achieve the task that was expected of them.

The black garbed ninja soon found the source of the battle on a roof top the four pesky shell backs stood in a circle weapons out and at the ready cut, bleeding they stood waiting for the next move from the Foot.

Some of the Foot brothers had fallen, and a few that were injured badly enough they couldn't fight but not so seriously wounded they had no choice but to wait for assistance, retreated heading back to base.

A few Foot soldiers darted in on the turtles especially near the red masked Raphael trying to draw him out, it was well known among the clan that he was dangerous on his own yes, but he was also the one that was often quick to disregard orders or act impulsively in some fashion. So, it was one of the Foot tactics to try and draw him out, and away from the safety of his brothers.

The new soldiers smirked behind their masks and dived down, eager and fresh for the battle weapons at the ready.

"Oh look they are throwing us a party and called all their friends," Mike remarked as he saw the new comers, landing nearby and closing in.

Raph curled his lip and sneered as a soldier darted in a long spear in hand. Raph caught the wooden shaft of the spear in the prongs of his own sai, twisting sharply and making the soldier scramble for a better hold. "What's the plan Leo? We can't stay here forever."

Leo looked around at the options, true back to back they could protect each other and with new recruits coming in it was good to watch each other, but sometimes one had to think outside of the box. Besides staying in one spot would do them no good, it would mean eventually being worn down, and at the moment they were at a stalemate - neither holding the advantage. " They want to dance at the party, let's say we do it." Leo replied.

Leo could almost sense his brother's smiles in response to his answer, as a unit and with little sign of their intentions, the four turtles suddenly leapt in the air moving to land behind the soldiers who ringed them.

They moved fast striking with the speed of a snake when it aimed for it's prey. Leonardo cut down four soldiers in an instant with his two katana blades striking left and right while sending a sharp kick to the soldier just behind him who was rushing carelessly towards him. In an instant the blue masked turtle whirled and finished the foolish soldier off. With so many opponents this was not the time to hold punches, this was true battle kill or be killed.

Donatello's staff gave a hard thrust to one soldier knocking him off the side of the building, but the purple masked ninja wasted no time in regrets or remorse, he whipped his weapon about swiping a few others off their feet and then thrusting back to jab another sharply in the head.

Raphael, loved the feel of battle, he often goaded his enemies with sharp comments, and then when they forgot all sense used his weapons to back up his words. His sais whirled and flashed, drawing blood. He could smell the blood, and sweat in the air around him and in some of the Foot soldiers he could sense a touch of fear as well. He hardly seemed to mind the weapons that snuck in and struck against him, in battle like this it was to be expected, you couldn't stop them all and the shell only protected you from so much. " Come on you can do better then that." He mocked.

But when another Foot member died at his feet Raph gave a wry shake of his head, " Then again I was wrong you can't."

Mike's nunchucks were not meant to draw blood, but that did not mean he could not kill with them. But his weapon was better used to knocking soldiers out or if he could relieving them of their weapons. He whipped them about with skill keeping most his opponents attacks away while tossing their weapons far away. " I think we can have a two for one sale on weapons when we are done."

The four turtles finally turned and watched as the last few Foot soldiers decided to retreat and leave the area, packing off weapons and fallen brothers as they scattered for their lives.

"Pathetic," Raph sneered slightly.

Leo gave a small smile and looked at his brothers all of them cut, bleeding and bruised some of the injuries were serious and would need stitching but they had proven good enough again, " Come on let's go home and get cleaned up," He said with wearily.

They moved away from the scene of the battle, moving silently and quickly but alert and quick to danger and the possibility of being followed.

XXX

The Hunter had watched the battle, he kept his distance from a good vantage point the turtles fighting was impressive, but the black garbed fighters were not as promising in his eyes.

He could see where they made mistakes, moving in too slow, or not quick enough. Perhaps overconfident that their numbers alone could overcome - and yes numbers were great if those numbers acted as a team. One person out of place could throw everything off.

The four reptilians while lacking in numbers, clearly were better trained, more efficient as fighters, and so it was understandable that they would win. He had predicted the outcome and was not surprised that his prediction was right.

He shrank deeper in the shadows as the four reptilian beings came his way and he inhaled to catch their scent but otherwise stayed still. He wasn't here for them, they could go about their business and if any of them sensed or were aware in any way that he was there, they did not show it.

Still as the hunter inhaled breathing in their scent he realized that these four reptilians had found his Kaa'shans. The Kaa'shan scent was strong, stronger then anything he had found of them recently. _'Why not? It makes perfect sense, that the Kaa'shans would hide with other reptiles. And yet, if these four protect the escaped slaves it will be no easy task to return them to their Master.'_ He mused and his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the turtles go.

He considered his options, he could try following them and they might lead him to his prey, but then he would have to fight them. He had no idea if this was all their number, or if there was more of them hidden elsewhere, and either way instance, he might just be walking into a trap.

They were good fighters and together they might be able to hold him off, even with their primitive weapons. If there was more of them, then his odds of reaching the Kaa'shan were slim to none.

The hunter gave a soft low growl following the turtles would gain him nothing, at most he'd be throwing away his element of surprise and not gaining the prey he hunted to begin with.

_'Together they are a formidable force, but separated they may be, the perfect bait to get what I need, and perhaps make a little extra if I can sell them as well. They might be some interest in the fighting pits of Drogon.'_

This thought had merit and cheered him up considerably. But he would need to learn more about them and for that he might be able to make use of the black garbed fighters. True, for fighting they didn't offer much but some bargain might be struck with their leader. Knowledge in exchange for one or two of the reptiles they opposed and he would take the Kaa'shans and the others - or perhaps if it was desired get rid of all the reptiles for them.

He gave a low soft chuckle and turned to look at the battle ground to see if there was any soldier who might assist him in finding and talking to the leader.

XXX

Raph was glad to move off, for a moment he'd been uneasy as if they had been watched, the first few jumps and moves they made he was almost certain of it.

He knew, though, that other Foot soldiers could be around and watching them, even if most of them had retreated with little pride in tact. There was likely to be sentries who tried to see where they went.

Still Raph whispered " I feel we are being watched."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Don answered, " but yes, I feel it too and it feels…" he paused to consider, "a little different a little more ominous perhaps."

Raph nodded agreement to his brothers words.

Leo had sensed it too, he knew it could the usual spies and adrenaline rush from the heat of the battle. But he also knew to heed the words of warnings from his brothers. " I feel it as well. All the more reason to be cautious in heading back."

Leonardo didn't care how long it took for them to get home, he'd sooner head to one of their secure spots underground for treatment of their injuries then hurry home and lead the Foot to their doorstep.

XXX

The Hunter crouched near a fallen unconscious soldier, "Wake up," he snarled slapping the Foot across the face. He had taken off the mask to reveal a young male with yellowish blond hair and a round face. The Unconcious soldier had a head wound that had left a trail of blood, that was starting to dry, on his face.

The Foot soldier opened his eyes and even, though he was just awake and had suffered a good blow to his head, he seemed to become very awake when seeing the Hunter kneeling beside him. The Foot yelled in fear, his eyes growing large.

"Quiet!" The Hunter barked, " I have no desire to draw attention. Now, I saw the beast you fought and I have a proposition to make to your leader, you do have one don't you?"

The Foot soldier nodded his head numbly still staring in shock at the maned beast before him. The creature shook him and back handed him sharply.

"Speak damn it," the Hunter commanded briskly, " I don't need to hear your head rattle."

" Y…yes," the Foot stammered. " I'll take you to Master Saki."

" Good, do so. Don't try anything foolish either. What is your name boy?"

" Jo- Jonas and you?" The youth wondered.

" You don't need to know my name just take me to this Saki. I deal with Masters and not slaves." the Hunter declared.

Jonas lead the Hunter to a large tower in the city, the lower levels were reputable business with offices to lease, the upper levels were living space and science facilities, and a large gyms all for the Foot to make use of but only for law abiding times, the not so law abiding stuff was kept elsewhere.

They headed to the gym area and Jonas passed off the Hunter to one of the gym instructors, the Hunter was then lead further into the sactum asked certain questions.

What was he here for? Could not his message be given to someone else?

Either the answers he gave were adequate enough to peak Saki's interest or they felt the Hunter was being honest enough for he was passed off to another of Saki's staff - this time one of Saki's bodyguards.

"The Master is willing to see you, but he requires your name and a sense of what you are here for other then a business proposal to rid him of his enemies, and you will not be permitted your weapons in his office." The bodyguard insisted.

" My name is Kalvor, from the planet Rhygael, I am a bounty hunter by trade. Saki's enemies the shelled reptiles have my bounty somewhere and I mean to obtain them but need information in exchange, we must see what we can work out." The Hunter stated casually, " if he wishes these enemies of his to be gone I might be able to arrange it. If he desires something else that too, may be possible."

"Why do you feel that Master Saki should assist you in getting your prey?"

" I have good credentials which I can prove, and besides he'll be getting something out of it. A business deal where both of us might get what we seek," Kalvor pointed out, " besides the shelled ones are clearly my enemies too, and if that is so… then it stands to reason if we two stand together against our common enemy we may achieve our goal." Kalvor set down his belt and other weapons aside where the bodyguard showed him.

Kalvor was scanned for any other weapons that might still be on his person and then, only once all seemed on the level was the Hunter lead to the inner office, of Master Saki.

TBC


End file.
